


New Rules

by daisyneptune



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyneptune/pseuds/daisyneptune
Summary: In another time, the Sorority is not disbanded. Nanako is just a little more sly, a little more willing to play the long game and change things from the inside out. Today, the fruits of her labor will be borne.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	New Rules

_Dear Brother, I hope that you are proud of me today. I know that I can finally be proud of myself for what I have done._

  
  


A hush fell over the main meeting room of the Sorority House as the doors opened. Lady Cerise walked in, followed by four senior members.

She was still Misonoo Nanako, but the junior girls called her Lady Cerise these days. She hadn’t chosen that name. By the time she found out that was what the girls were calling her, it was impossible to stop it.

Cerise. French for cherry, or a vivid, deep reddish-pink. A sweet fruit with a sneaky tartness; a bright, unmistakable color.

The color wouldn’t have suited Nanako two years ago. Today, she wore it proudly. It was the color of the two-piece skirt suit she wore over a high-necked, lace-collared white shirt. It was a powerful color, impossible to ignore.

She would need all the power that it could give her today.

  
  


The past two years had been a long, hard-fought battle between Nanako’s impulsiveness and her sense of what was right. There were times where she wanted to quit. Just leave everything behind and be free of the Sorority’s chains … especially after all the sadness her first year had brought her. But every time she did, faces would flash through her mind. Faces full of sorrow, hurt, anger. Faces of those she held dear.

Vengeance was a strong word, but it was the best one to describe what Nanako was seeking. She would avenge them all - everyone she cared about who had been hurt by the Sorority. They needed her, too.

And on that spring afternoon, Nanako planned to exact her vengeance without shedding a drop of blood.

  
  


Nanako had made her decision at the moment when Lady Miya announced that Mariko was to be expelled from the Sorority.

The cruelty in that voice. The unfeeling, cold green eyes. The proud, statuesque woman that Mariko had looked up to all this time was now raking her over the coals, and she had absolutely no compunction about it. The sprightly, slightly wicked young thing that had jumped at the chance to address envelopes for Lady Miya’s birthday party, who had presented her idol with a room full of roses, was now persona non grata. Everything that Mariko had done, everything that she had tried for, was now ashes. Rules were rules.

Nanako gripped the edge of the table, trying to keep herself in her seat so that she didn’t fly out of it and leave the room. She swallowed every word, though her soul cried out for swift justice, here and now.

She could leave, and she would be happy. She could leave, and her conscience would be instantly gratified.

But if she did … then what?

What would happen to all the other girls in the Sorority? How many other first-years like her would be put into this vise?

No.

They would need someone on their side.

They would need her.

  
  


“Please, be quiet,” Nanako announced as she opened up the folder. The folder that held what she’d been working on for so long. Everything that she’d suffered through had led up to its contents.

“Starting now, I will announce a new set of rules for the Sorority that have been discussed and tentatively approved by the senior members. You will see these rules on the forms that have been placed at your seats. Please read them quietly along with me and mark whether you approve or disapprove of each one.”

Nanako set her expression as firmly as she could. She’d learned over time that she looked too nice. Authority was something she’d had to practice at.

“So that this meeting does not become a riot, we will only accept written comments on these rules. A space has been provided for written comments at the bottom of the page.”

As Nanako began to read each rule, the image of the one who’d inspired her to create it floated through her mind.

_For Aya, whose hurt and anger over not being selected for the Sorority caused so much pain for everyone._

“Starting next year, the Sorority selection process will be application-based. Those who wish to be in the Sorority are free to apply, and the senior members will select the best candidates from the applicants.”

_For Junko, whose misfortune caused her world to crumble beneath her through no fault of her own._

“Sorority Members whose grades do not meet requirements will be placed on a probationary membership. They will only be allowed to attend Sorority events on campus until it is proven that their grades have improved. Only if their grades do not improve will the Sorority make a motion to expel the member.”

_For Mariko, who wasn’t even given a chance to have her say when she was expelled._

“Sorority Members who are marked for expulsion will be given a chance to defend their case to the senior members.”

_For Tomoko, who stayed by my side through everything, even though she was hurt by the Sorority as well._

“Sorority Members are now free to join whichever club activities they please.”

_For Kaoru-no-Kimi, who tried so hard to do what she felt was right._

“Starting from now, so that the Sorority may be held accountable, decisions made at every meeting will be made public for all students to see. Also, we will be accepting comments and suggestions from non-members.”

_For Lady Miya, whose unshakeable pride and dignity, while admirable, nearly turned the Sorority into something it should have never become._

“Starting from now, seeing as the school gives Sorority Members many benefits, the Sorority shall begin regular activities that will benefit the school as well. These activities may include charity drives, assisting in beautification of school grounds, and providing guidance to first-year students who have questions at the beginning of the year.”

_For Lady Saint-Just …_

_What could we do for her? What could we ever do to help someone like her?_

Nanako’s throat tightened, and she closed her eyes to let the wave of sorrow pass before she spoke again.

“Finally, starting from now …”

No good. It came back. Nanako cleared her throat.

“Starting from now …” Her voice was wavering, but she continued. “The Sorority will maintain a memorial garden for students and alumni who have passed away.”

It was a pittance. Such a small thing. But it was all that Nanako could think of to do.

“Please vote for each rule and provide any comments in the bottom space, then put your forms in the envelope on your table. Once all forms have been collected, we will continue with discussion of next week’s luncheon …”


End file.
